Tears
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: Everyone is out to the nearest town but Bit and Leena. Leena is upset, and Bit wants to know why. Bit and Leena fluff. Humor doesn't come in till the end. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


This is my first Zoids ficcy, so it might not be that good. I've seen all the episodes except   
for maybe three or four...   
  
By the way... if anyone can tell me when Leena got her new Zoid and why, I'd muchly   
appreciate it. You can review and tell me or e-mail me at moonfairy2000@excite.com.   
Any help would be nice.  
  
I don't own Zoids.  
  
Short Bit and Leena fluff.   
  
Bit and Leena are 18.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "What is Character?" Question in my Planner  
"A person in a book or fic, willingly or not." My response  
  
"Tears"  
~~  
  
Leena sat her room all alone. Jamie was out with Brad and her father. They would be gone   
until tomorrow. And Bit? Leena didn't know.  
  
"Why?" Leena asked herself as she walked out of her room and down the hall towards the   
kitchen.  
  
~~  
  
Bit Cloud was hungry, but he didn't feel like eating. Someone was on his mind. Precisely,   
a redheaded, trigger-happy girl with amazing violet eyes.   
  
'Face it Bit, you'll never have Leena. Harry has so much more money to offer her and a much   
nicer way of life,' Bit said, as he got up from where he was sitting and headed towards the   
kitchen.  
  
When Bit entered the kitchen, he noticed Leena shuffling about.   
  
"Hey Leena," Bit greeted cheerfully.  
  
Leena looked up, surprised. "Hi Bit. I thought everyone went into town with Dad."  
  
"Nope, didn't feel like going." Bit replied.   
  
"Oh, okay, I'm going down to the garage to check on my Zoid," Leena said, her voice shaky in   
sudden remembrance of something.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by Bit. "If you need me, call."  
  
Leena nodded, and started to walk back towards the garage when Bit grabber her arm. Leena   
turned around surprised.  
  
Bit frowned. He had surprised himself when he grabbed Leena's arm, but something was bothering   
her and he would rather lose a Zoid battle than let Leena go when she was this troubled.  
  
"What is it, Bit," Leena asked, a bit agitated.  
  
"Well..." Bit began, not sure if he should ask her about was wrong.  
  
"Bit, what it is?" Leena asked, again.  
  
Mentally, Bit sighed. It was clear, looking in the stormy violet eyes his unknown love had.   
Something was wrong. Bit also knew that Leena wouldn't tell what was bothering her unless he   
almost literally dragged it out of her.   
  
"Bit, what do you want?!" Leena asked, fed up with the fact Bit had yet to answer her question.   
She didn't know how much longer she could stay in this room without breaking down in tears. It   
was much easier to hold in the tears and show everyone a happy face.  
  
"What's wrong Leena?" Bit asked, letting go of her arm finally.  
  
'Time for happy face,' Leena thought, and then said, "Nothing, Bit, I just want to check on my   
Zoid."  
  
"Don't pull that on me! I know something is wrong, so tell me!" Bit snapped, his tone a bit   
louder than he wished to use.  
  
Suddenly, the calm, happy face of Leena broke into one of anger and, and something that   
surprised Bit, fright.   
  
Leena's voice trembled, "Nothing."  
  
Bit's eyes and voice softened, "Please Leena."  
  
Leena turned her gaze from Bit, only to have him gently lift her chin to look at him.  
  
"Please." Bit begged.  
  
The eyes are what got Leena to agree. Aquamarine eyes, begging aquamarine eyes nonetheless,   
stared into her violet ones.  
  
"My mom died 16 years ago to the day," Leena replied, her voice quivering. She finally let   
loose all the tears, tears from 16 years ago, loose. She tightly hugged Bit and cried into   
his shoulder.  
  
Bit blinked. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but Leena, normally so happy and carefree,   
crying into his shoulder wasn't it. And it was killing him seeing Leena so sad. Carefully he   
sat them both on the couch and he hugged her, gently rubbing her back. Seeing her like this   
was why Harry was so interested in Leena, Bit realized.  
  
"Leena, it's okay, let it out," Bit said, trying to reassure the sobbing girl in his arms.  
  
Leena stayed quiet, and Bit gently rubbed her back. A few minutes later, she stopping crying   
and gently pulled herself out of his embrace, albeit unwillingly from both involved.   
(Authoress- *blinks*)  
  
"You okay?" Bit asked, handing Leena a tissue.  
  
"Yeah, thank you Bit," Leena replied, her voice soft.  
  
"Any time," Bit replied, but then asked a question that was bugging him, "How do you put that   
happy face on everyday?"  
  
"It was the best way to reassure my father. Mom died when I was young, and I have almost no   
memory of her. I guess Dad was always worried about how I felt without a mother, so I needed   
to let him know everything was fine. I just put a smile on my face and hid my emotions. Day   
by day, it got easier," Leena said, "Eventually, it became habit."  
  
"You should never have to hid how you feel," Bit said.   
  
"I got so good at it, Leon even believed me," Leena replied, her eyes showing Bit that Leena   
was in a memory.  
  
"You miss Leon." That was a statement, not a question.  
  
"I do," Leena agreed, sighing.  
  
"I'm sorry," Bit said apologetically. Bit sometimes felt that the fact Leon left was the   
direct tie of him first meeting the Blitz team.  
  
"It was never your fault Bit. Leon confided in me before you came along about his dreams of   
leaving the team," Leena said.  
  
Bit stopped what he was going to say. He had never seen Leena like this. She was calm,   
caring, and even... nice. She looked beautiful in no matter what light you looked at her in,   
Bit realized, surprised.  
  
Leena, meanwhile, was surprised at Bit. Bit was the one stealing her food, driving her nuts,   
and making fun of her trigger-happiness. But now, he was being caring, an anchor to a storm  
tossed ship named Leena. She hated to admit it, but Leena needed someone like that.   
She couldn't make it out on her own like she was, she needed someone. And Leena hated to   
admit it, but she needed Bit.  
  
"Do you feel better, Leena," Bit asked, concealing his feelings about her yet again.   
  
"Yeah," Leena replied, her smile soft as she looked to the floor, "If I can ever repay the   
favor, let me know. It's not often I break down like that, and I appreciated the favor."  
  
Bit blinked. Leena had thanked *him*. "You're welcome, but Leena..."  
  
Leena looked up at Bit, "What?"  
  
Before Bit could reply, his lips answered without his voice. His lips had captured hers and   
had not yet to let go. Leena was surprised at first by the kiss, then by her reaction. Leena   
had kissed Bit back, and it had felt so natural. Leena felt Bit arms move so they were around   
her waist. Leena felt her arms go around his neck. They broke apart, from lack of air.  
  
"Bit what was that for?" Leena asked.  
  
"Because I love you," Bit said, his voice acting out on its' own.   
  
"I figured that out the moment you kissed me," Leena relied, dryly.  
  
"You didn't retreat," Bit replied.  
  
"Touché. You're right, though... I love you too," Leena replied, her eyes downcast.  
  
For the second time that night, Bit lifted up her chin to face him.  
  
"Was it that bad to admit it?" Bit asked, a little hurt.  
  
"Never Bit, never!" Leena replied,  
  
The clock struck eleven, and Leena yawned, realizing how tried she was. Bit grinned as she   
cuddled up against him.  
  
"'Love you," Leena mumbled before fully falling asleep.  
  
"Same here. I love you too," Bit said, watching how she slept peacefully. Her breathing was   
even and placid. He moved a stray piece of hair out of the way, and then grinned, "Harry   
eat your heart out!"  
  
~~  
  
Steve Taurus, Brad, and Jamie had decided not to spend the night in town. They wanted a Hover   
Cargo to return to with both Bit and Leena alive. They entered the living room as the clock   
struck one in the morning.  
  
Imagine their surprise when they came in and saw Leena curled up on the couch with Bit's, of   
all people, arm comfortably around her. Steve grinned at the look on Bit's face. Although   
most people wouldn't have been able to identify it, but Steve had been married once. The look   
was one of protection. The look of taking on the world if it would protect his Leena. His   
Leena. Steve sighed. Bit was taking Leena away from him, but it was something he expected.  
  
"Take care of her Bit. I know a few good Zoid pilots, and how to get a hold of them,   
if you don't. I'm sure some of them would kill you if you hurt my daughter, just take care of   
Leena." Steve said as he brushed a stray piece of hair from his daughter's eyes.   
  
'She's so much like her mother,' Steve thought with a sigh.  
  
Steve then turned around and saw both Brad and Jamie still staring, mouths opened large enough   
for an entire Zoid to fit in, at the sleeping forms of his daughter and Bit. Sighing, Steve   
grabbed the boys by the collars and dragged them out of the room.  
  
~~  
  
Well, what do you think? REVIEW!!!!  
  
Please, I want to know if I should write more Zoids stories.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  
P.S.- Happy New Year!!! 


End file.
